


Shiver

by magicmumu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmumu/pseuds/magicmumu
Summary: Astra is still not sure why Alex kicked her out of the bed.
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93





	Shiver

Astra turned on her side for what had to have been the twentieth time that night. She wasn't sure what time it was, but it couldn't have been for longer than an Earth hour. She let out another sigh of frustration and peered longingly at the door at the end of the hall where Alex slept. Where she should be sleeping. She sat up finally, and removed the blanket usually draped over the back of the couch and walked down the hall. She thought of knocking on the door but decided against it. Instead she leaned against the wall next to it. Before she could wonder if Alex was asleep yet, she heard a muffled 'Go away' from inside the room.

Impressed that her human could hear her, Astra backed away from the wall long enough to stare at the closed door. "So you haven't slept yet," Astra said.

"No. Go away." Alex said again. Astra could hear the pout in her voice and twisted her lips to keep from grinning at this. If she wanted in that door she had to be sincere. Not that she wasn't.

"I feel this punishment does not equate to the sin I have committed," Astra stated, not for the first time that night.

"You. Destroyed. My gun."

"Yes, I did. You're welcome."

"You don't get it."

"I suppose I don't," Astra admitted. "I thought I was saving you. That technology would have taken over your body and if I didn't melt it then, I would have lost you."

"I had dibs on that tech for months!" 

"I know this, but it wasn't for human use, and you had always known that. Did you really think you would have somehow found a way to override that?"

"Yes." Came the moody reply.

"I agree, you may have, but the fact of the matter is, you hadn't, and yet you used the gun anyway, and it controlled you, not you it. I should not be punished for that."

"It is only for a night. I am sure you will be fine."

"Darling," Astra said, using Alex's favorite endearment from her, "I could be sleeping in a volcano and shiver without you." Astra heard a grunt but nothing else. "Very well. Sleep well, my Brave One." 

With another sigh, Astra went back to the couch and resumed her position there, resting a hand behind her head as she looked up at the ceiling. Just as she was pondering a way to create another prototype of Alex's gun, she heard the soft pads of Alex's footsteps and looked over at the opening of the door. 

Silently, she watched as Alex walked towards the couch and draped herself over Astra's body. Together they found a comfortable position and their breathing almost matched up before Alex spoke. "I know you are right."

"I am."

"Don't push it."

"I should push you. Off of this furniture for you to sleep alone instead." Astra retorted with a slight movement of her hip as if to lightly buck Alex off of her.

"I know. That gun though.... It could have changed everything for the DEO if I only could have controlled that aspect of it."

"I believe in you, Alexandra. I know you, Winnslow and Susan would have found a way. It just wasn't ready for that yet."

"I know," Alex said again. Silence continued between them, then, "I never did say thank you for saving me."

"No you haven't."

"Astra..."

"I'm waiting."

"Okay. I am sorry for getting mad at you. And thank you for saving me from the gun from hell." 

"The gun was from Shangonnum, but your apology and gratitude are accepted."

"Want to move to the bed again?"

"I am comfortable where I am."

"I thought, and I quote, 'you shiver without me'?"

"The words rang true. Together on the couch I am quite comfortable. If you are not, I am happy to relocate."

"Yes. Lets 'relocate'," Alex said playfully, "And I am happy to show you how grateful and sorry I am there."

An instant later Alex found herself on her back in the bed, and she did in fact, show her Kryptonian just how sorry she was.

End


End file.
